A's A-dventure: After Indigo (Twitch Plays Pokemon)
by Ben79487
Summary: After A is entered into the Hall of Fame, her adventure is not over, although the Voices have left. A, CAMILA, and /' must unite in order to escape this randomized reality. But the task of finding CAMILA and /' may not be as easy as it seems, and A has a million other things to do, including exploring the new regions of Johto and the Sevii Islands. Rated T.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One**

**A New Beginning**

**NOTE: This is a Twitch Plays Pokemon fanfic, set after the end of TPP FireRed. In this fanfic, the A from FireRed is (part of) the A from Emerald.**

**Enjoy!**

_Finally_, I thought, as she neared the Hall of Fame machine. _All this sacrifice. All this despair. And all this hard work._

Click. AATUUUUNN.

Click. SANDSLASH.

Click. TTABCIJIJD.

Click. ALTARIA.

Click. CCCDJCCCC5.

Click. MARC.

_This is the end._

I fell over, clutching the end.

_The Voices are leaving me._

I passed out.

One final thought spoke to me.

_Naoko Saeki. Kyoko Onishi._

_THE END._

I woke up to the delicious smell of fried Chesto Berries, my mom's specialty dish.

_Home,_ I thought. _I'm finally home._

"Hello?" Mom said. I found her stroking TTABCIJIJD, which was hard by all attempts. That Blastoise had, on multiple accounts, nearly bitten me. He was a tough one.

"A," Mom said, "you finally did it! You won the league!"

Then, being as mothers do, she gave me a bear hug.

I complained. "Oof!"

"A," Mom said, "for the more pressing matter—"

"Yes?" I asked, cutting off her question.

"You seemed to have lost consciousness after you were registered into the POKEMON LEAGUE HALL OF FAME."

"I know," I said, half-dazed from exhaustion. "It's just normal. I was tired."

Then, I added, "Maybe we should check on GREEN?"

"Last time I heard, he was over in VIRIDIAN CITY. Something about that old GYM. He wants to be GYM LEADER or something."

"I know! Let's go!"

I hopped up from the bed.

"A! Wait!"

_Too late,_ I thought. Then I sped out the door.

I sped through Route 1, terrorizing a small pack of Surskit along the way with MARC.

I honestly have to say, I don't blame them.

When I got to Viridian City, an old friend called out to me, from behind the now-empty Gym.

"A!"

It was Green. (Blue? Renko? What's the difference?)

"A! Over here!"

I hurried to face him.

"I'm planning on accepting an application for VIRIDIAN CITY GYM LEADER. You, too, A ?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, GREEN, but I must travel the world for a while, to see the wonderful SEVII ISLANDS and the new region of JOHTO. Maybe when I return, I shall challenge you again, but I cannot apply for GYM LEADER." Then I added, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, A, because I know that you are probably too strong to be a GYM LEADER. Perhaps maybe an ELITE FOUR member would do?"

"No," I answered. "I—I need to find somebody."

"Can't I help you?" Green asked, tilting his head.

"No," I answered, reluctantly. "This is something I need to do alone."

"Fine! See you later, A!"

Later I would think, _was denying GREEN's request to help me with /' and CAMILA, right? Surely they couldn't have been shredded in the RANDOMIZER?_

And I knew that Green would always have my back in this brave new world.

As I approached the Pokemon Center with the dread that I used to have, I dismissed it.

No longer had the Voices controlled me, and for now, the dreaded PC was safe for me to use.

Finally.

I received a message from Bill. It said:

**Hello, A!**

**Thank you for using my POKEMON STORAGE SYSTEM. I do, however, have an UPGRADE for the SYSTEM. Will you test it out?**

**From**

**BILL**

_BILL could still be that evil genius that invented the RANDOMIZER,_ I thought. _And because of that, he is directly responsible for the randomization of KANTO._

_Stuff it,_ I thought darkly.

**Hello, BILL!**

**Thanks for the service, but as I will not be using the SYSTEM anytime soon (I'm going to be in the SEVII ISLANDS), I cannot test out the UPGRADE. I'm sorry.**

**From**

**A**

_I have more important things to do._

**And here ends Chapter One of A's A-dventure! I couldn't resist that pun. In the next chapter, A visits some old friends and obtains the RAINBOW PASS.**

**Review if you liked it! (Or, if you did not!)**


	2. Boats and Birds and Bill, Oh My!

**Chapter Two**

**Boats and Birds and Bill, Oh My!**

**NOTE: Dialogue and thoughts used game-dialogue capitalization (with most names capitalized like THIS). Also, A calls characters by their in-game name, which is why /' is used in the previous chapter in place of Slash.**

**Enjoy!**

_Hmph,_ I thought. _All the way to VERMILLION CITY? And I don't even have a TRI-PASS!_

I stopped dead in my tracks, thinking.

_Oh well, I'll deal with it when the time comes._

I was currently exploring Diglett's Tunnel as the fastest way to get to Vermillion. I dearly hoped that the sleeping Pokemon near Diglett's wasn't there anymore (I'd managed to lose the Poke Flute in the Hall of Fame room).

I spotted a narrow beam of light emanating from the room above, along with a ladder. I quickly climbed step over step on the ladder.

When I went outside, I saw that there was, in fact, no sleeping Pokemon outside the cave entrance. After that, I hopped, skipped, and jumped all the way to the dock, completely ignoring the guard that tried to stop me.

"HEY! YOU!"

I turned around.

"PLEASE PRESENT A PASS!"

_A pass? I don't have a pass!_

"Hello? There? I don't have a pass, so where do I get one?" I asked.

"GO AWAY!"

"Hmph." I slumped my shoulders. So much for going to Sevii.

Then I bumped into a burly man with tousled brown hair.

My nemesis Bill.

Oh, come on, he's pretty much _everybody's_ nemesis. RED, AJDNNW, even AIIIAAB! He hated them all. So obviously, I am no exception.

(Well, maybe not CL Y ., or d, but that was close.)

However, today my need to get to the Sevii Islands proved a trade-off to meeting Bill again.

"Howdy, A! Howzit going?"

"Fine, thanks."

It's not like he _knew_ he was my nemesis, anyway. His atrocious PC did all the work.

"I've one question: how do I get to the SEVII ISLANDS? I don't have any passes that might work."

Fortunately (or unfortunately, in hindsight), Bill laughed, then stuck out a piece of paper. "Good thing I had an extra TRI-PASS when I bumbled around in ONE ISLAND! Here, ya keep it."

"Okay, BILL?" I answered.

"Yes!"

I laughed, and then pointed towards the dock. "I'm going! Bye!"

"See ya later!"

Then I sprinted full speed towards the dock, slamming into the guard _again_, and sped right onto the Seagallop Ferry.

_Hosts don't get seasick… right?_ I thought, as the boat and my stomach were heaving together. We'd just passed Cycling Road, and now we were approximately north-west of Fuschia. We'd be in viewing range of the Seafoam Islands soon.

"Oh, drat," I spat as I looked down below. A Natu was going to chew holes in the hull any minute now.

_A wild NATU appeared!_

_Go! CCCDJCCCC5!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used STRENGTH!_

_NATU used HI JUMP KICK!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used TRI ATTACK!_

_NATU fainted!_

"Whew!" I sighed.

"POKEMON ON DECK! POKEMON ON DECK!" An alarm blared.

It was going to be a long journey.

When we finally arrived in the Sevii Islands, we were all exhausted, and after a freak storm near the Cinnabar Straits, we were drenched.

Even I had to take part in bailing the boat.

And to make matters worse, we'd been ambushed by Team Rocket right off the ferry building.

_What? Team Rocket?_ I thought. _Didn't I defeat Giovanni already?_

But noooooo. Team Rocket had to rise again, this time under its four Executives.

Honestly, why is everything four?

_You are challenged by ROCKET GRUNT and ROCKET GRUNT!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out ZAPDOS!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out MAGIKARP!_

_Go! CCCDJCCCC5!_

_Go! MARC!_

"Drat! A Zapdos!?" I muttered.

_Foe ZAPDOS used DOUBLESLAP!_

_Hit 2 times!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used HI JUMP KICK!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe ZAPDOS fainted!_

_Foe MAGIKARP used METRONOME!_

_Foe MAGIKARP used SPLASH!_

_But nothing happened!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used HI JUMP KICK!_

_MARC used FOLLOW ME!_

_Foe MAGIKARP used METRONOME!_

_Foe MAGIKARP used ROLLOUT!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used TRI-ATACK!_

_Foe MAGIKARP fainted!_

"Heh heh!" the first Rocket Grunt spoke. "Beat us! No more evil us!"

Then they ran away.

_Rocket grunts,_ I thought.

Long story short, we routed the Rocket Grunts from One Island. The captain of the boat congratulated me.

"I never seen good fighting in long time! Please take this appreciation token!"

And that's the story of how I got a Poke Doll for defeating a bunch of Rocket Grunts.


	3. The Strange Case of the Network Machine

**Chapter Three**

**The Strange Case of the Network Machine**

**WHOOPS! I forgot that A got dragged to find the RUBY already. This is a giant screwup. And it's all my fault.**

**Anyway, read on!**

"Excuse me, sir, but what is that machine over there?" I asked, pointing at a machine which had two slots, one filled in with a red gemstone, and a rather large panel of blinking lights, not to mention the seven consoles' worth of data scrolling through the screens at once

**ERROR CODE 0x88: INVALID MEMORY ADDRESS 0x3FF1 (0xFE 0x88 0x01 0x3F 0xF1)**

**ERROR CODE 0x9F: NO DEVICE INSERTED INTO SGA2 (0xFE 0x9F 0x09 0xF3 0x02)**

"Oh! Hi! I'm CELIO! This is the NETWORK MACHINE!" A middle-aged man with funny glasses looked back after pressing a couple buttons and turning a couple dials on the strange machine, and promptly waved his hands in a fashion not unlike the introduction to a famous person.

"Cool! Does it work?"

Celio tugged on a joystick.

"Um, sorry, A, it does not. This MACHINE is supposed to connect to the HOENN region, but we've had trouble locating a precious stone."

"A precious _stone_? I thought I found it already!" I asked, intrigued.

"The RUBY and the SAPPHIRE are two stones that must be found in order to synchronize this MACHINE to the HOENN region. You have found the RUBY, but I need you to find the SAPPHIRE for me. One is not enough to power this MACHINE."

"Ok, …"

"I hear one's in the DOTTED HOLE, although this MACHINE takes too much time from my day. If I leave it for even an hour, I swear it's going to explode!"

"Explode? I hope not…"

"Oh, that reminds me. Could you get the one in the DOTTED HOLE, please? It's the only one—you helped fetch me the RUBY when you came here last."

"Sure! Better get going…"

"Bye!"

I hurriedly left the Pokemon Center. I had a mission to do.

Half a century and a boat ride later, I was standing on Six Island.

Ruin Valley's view was amazing! But the reason that I was there was not to admire the view, it was to retrieve the Sapphire in the Dotted Hole.

Then, I ran into Ruin Maniac Stanley, which beat me up with a Latios.

That sent me rushing back to the center.

And just when I thought I'd be done with Ruin Valley…

…I ran into some Rocket Grunts.

Again.

Seriously, how does Team Rocket not know that I beat their leader?

Oh well.

Stealing a quick glance from that grunt with a shiny Spinarak (which I enviously looked at), I barged into the Dotted Hole.

_I guess the only way through is down,_ I thought.

Then I took a deep breath, and jumped down the hole.

Strangely, it did not hurt much. But as soon as I jumped down the next, it dawned that Dotted Hole was one of those places where the physics of space didn't matter. Heck, maybe I am still jumping around in the same room. Who knows? These rooms look exactly alike!

Oh well, I'm toast. Let's jump around some more and see what we can find, shall we?

I really should have brought some string. All I have is a Potion, a Super Potion, and a Poke Ball. Hmm…

I could leave a Potion in one room, a Super Potion in another, and a Poke Ball in one more! Yeah! That would do great!

Now all we need to do is consult the S. S. Ticket.

_**Thou shalt jump in the left hole and see what you find,**_

_**If none, go up, if some, go behind,**_

_**Have no fear, because you're in a bind,**_

_**Hope you get out of this in your right mind!**_

_The left hole is this one,_ I thought. Without hesitating, I jumped.

_No item… so go up and across the room. _Jumped again.

_A-ha! The SAPPHIRE!_

"No you don't!" some voice was echoing.

Then I spun around and saw that a scientist was pointing a Poke Ball at me and had picked up the Sapphire already.

**Cliffhanger… mwahahahaha…**

**Though to be honest, if you've played _FireRed and LeafGreen_, you probably know what's happening next.**


	4. Don't Let it Go

**Chapter Four**

**Don't Let it Go**

"Oh no!" I shouted.

In a matter of minutes the scientist—no the thief—had completely and utterly escaped the Dotted Hole. I had no choice but to tail him.

I sprinted up the ladder and out the exit.

It was no use. By the time the breeze had touch my cheeks, the thief was gone.

Oh well.

Time to explore some more.

The newspaper in Six Isle City detailed the newest event:

_**BREAKING NEWS: ROCKET ACTIVITY SPOTTED IN FOUR ISLE CITY**_

_Oh no! FOUR ISLAND? The SCIENTIST might be there!_

Once again, I crashed into the port official as I made my way onto the Seagallop.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hello? I'm CELIO. And you're?"

"A! It's been so exciting here on SIX ISLAND, but I… lost the SAPPHIRE. Some SCIENTIST stole it, Arceus curse him."

"Well, FOUR ISLE CITY is ma best guess. There's always somethin' wrong with the ROCKETS, whatever I say."

"Same here, CELIO. Same here."

"Go investigate the stuff on FOUR ISLE CITY. Buh-bye!"

"You too!"

"Buh-bye!"

Team Rocket was not at all trying to hide. They were stationed right outside Icefall Cave, the only other location on Four Island.

Seriously, it makes me feel like the world is small.

Suddenly,

"HELP!"

_Welp,_ I thought. _Somebody might need saving._

_Wait what! It's LORELEI!_

"LORELEI?" I called as I approached the entrance to Icefall Cave. "Where are you?"

Unfortunately, by the time I got to the fence, the Team Rocket grunts had already cuffed Lorelei and was leading her inside.

I ran in there just a little too fast.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

The rational part of my brain was telling me _WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THIN ICE THERE!_ And the emotional part of my brain was telling me _WHERE IS LORELEI, YOU IDIOT! YOU WENT THE WRONG WAY!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_I'M FALLING!_ I panicked.

"Oof!" I cried. Strangely, again, it didn't hurt much, just like with the Dotted Hole. This lower level was like an ice skating rink, and I started sliding every which way.

"Youch!"

At last I managed to find a way out of there. But I noticed a TM on the ground.

_Could be useful, right?_ I thought.

_You found HM07 WATERFALL!_

"Cool," I remarked. "Now that I remember, there seems to be a waterfall there. Let me go test it out!"

_ALTARIA? _No.

_CCCDJCCCC5?_ No.

_MARC?_ Yes!

I sped off towards the ladder and again towards the waterfall.

"Well, that was weird," I remarked. Seeing a Waterfalling Mew in action was actually pretty freaky. But it didn't matter. Marc got everybody over the waterfall.

I heard a scream emanating from deep within the cave.

"WHOA! STOP!" I sped off towards the end of the cave.

"You shall not have FOUR ISLAND!" Lorelei was saying.

"But we will! Heh heh!" the Rocket Grunts replied.

Judging from Lorelei's condition, the battle had ended badly for her. She was handcuffed and shackled to an icicle, and the Team Rocket Grunts were gloating over their victory.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted, and stormed into the room.

"We beat Elite Four member, we beat you! Heh heh!"

_You are challenged by ROCKET GRUNT!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out MAGIKARP!_

_Go! MARC!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe MAGIKARP fainted!_

_ROCKET GRUNT: I'll never lose!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out GOLDEEN!_

_MARC used WATERFALL!_

_Foe GOLDEEN used HORN DRILL!_

_But it failed!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe GOLDEEN fainted!_

"You were saying?" I said.

Suddenly, one of the other Rocket Grunts shoved him into the waterfall. "Get out, you doofus!" he yelled.

We could hear a splash.

Another one shoved him out of the way. "Hey, I want to get in the action!"

_You are challenged by ROCKET GRUNT and ROCKET GRUNT!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out WYNAUT!_

_ROCKET GRUNT sent out FORRETESS!_

_Go! MARC!_

_Go! AATUUUUNN!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_AATUUUUNN used HYPER BEAM!_

_Foe WYNAUT used ROCK SLIDE!_

_AATUUUUNN fainted!_

_Go! CCCDJCCCC5!_

_Foe FORRETESS used SHEER COLD!_

_But it failed!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe WYNAUT fainted!_

_Foe FORRETESS fainted!_

"Give up LORELEI," I commanded.

"Hmph. Fine. But we're coming for you, A! Heh heh!" the grunts said. Well, the ones which weren't in the waterfall, anyway.

"Thanks, A!" Lorelei said. "It would be kinda embarrassing to be rescued by anyone other than the CHAMPION, would it?"

"Yeah. Bye, LORELEI!"

"Bye!"

**Sorry if I made the two battle scenes a little long. Grunts are no pushover, but the randomization is going to turn things up-start-down! By the way, the title is a _Frozen_ pun, considering Icefall Cave and that.**

**In the next chapter, A is going to storm the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, and luckily for her, the Voices aren't around this time, or else this is going to take a seven hundred hours. (Yes, I was exaggerating.)**

**Anyway, have fun! :)**


	5. Team Rocket Screws Up My Mind

**Chapter Five**

**The Rockets (And Some Other People) Screw Up My Mind**

**Sorry about the late update. I'll try to get a schedule in, but I'm pretty darn busy right now.**

"AHA! There we go! This is it!"

I'd been on Five Island the whole time, searching for the rumored Rocket Warehouse. And here it was, sitting right in the middle of Five Isle Meadow!

"GOLDEEN need log…" I muttered. "Yes, nah, CHANSEY…"

"HEY! YOU! STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" a Rocket spoke. "What are you doing with those passwords? Didn't you know they changed it already?"

"What!? What are they?"

"Let's see…" he said. Then he unfurled a paper.

**LAKE OF RAGE signal**

**Golden radio city**

"Hmm… thanks for the info!" I said. And then I whacked him with my bag upside the head.

"Uhhh… urrff… hello…" he said.

"By the way, could I borrow your outfit?" I asked.

"Y… not…"

"Okay. Thanks!"

I took his outfit and dressed up as a Rocket Grunt. Then, entering the two passwords, I rushed inside.

A floor full of arrows greeted me, spinning between different labs. One Potion was being whisked around by the spin tiles.

_Gulp._ I took one step, and…

…started spinning around and around.

This was worse than their Celadon City hideout. Or maybe better, considering the Voices weren't with me. However, this puzzle was _harder_.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when a Rocket Grunt flew into me.

"Left… right… up three… down left…" she was muttering. "Then hit the switch… hey! Wha? Oh, you're a fellow Grunt! How amazing!"

"What's your name?"

"You know, don't ask. I think I've forgotten it."

"Really? My name is A!"

"Oh wow, you're a new recruit! You haven't forgotten your name yet! I think mine was Bridget or something like that…"

I looked on with concern. Bridget, or whoever she was, was in serious trouble. She might even have to go to the Celadon Clinic for a check-up.

"It's okay, everyone's like that here…" she comforted.

"Bye!"

I spied the Scientist who had stolen the Sapphire. Today was going to be a long—

—Oof!—

—day.

Finally I got to the Scientist. Unfortunately, he was cackling about his evil plans with the Sapphire (which amounted no more than just selling it to Team Rocket) and I could not stand such proud cackling.

**S. S. Ticket:**

**BATTLE HIM.**

_Oh well,_ I thought. _Let's just battle that scientist._

What surprised me most is that he had a name.

_SCIENTIST GIDEON wants to battle!_

_SCIENTIST GIDEON sent out VOLTORB!_

_Go! AATUUUUNN!_

_AATUUUUNN used HYPER BEAM!_

_Foe VOLTORB used SELFDESTRUCT!_

_Foe VOLTORB fainted!_

_AATUUUUNN fainted!_

_SCIENTIST GIDEON sent out ELECTRODE!_

_Go! CCCDJCCCC5!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used HI JUMP KICK!_

_Foe ELECTRODE used SELFDESTRUCT!_

_Foe ELECTRODE fainted!_

_SCIENTIST GIDEON sent out MAGNEMITE!_

_Foe MAGNEMITE used THUNDER WAVE!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 is paralyzed! It can't move!_

_CCCDJCCCC5's fully paralyzed!_

"Oh zap." I cursed.

_Foe MAGNEMITE used SONICBOOM!_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used TRI ATTACK!_

_Foe MAGNEMITE fainted!_

_SCIENTIST GIDEON sent out MAGNETON!_

_SCIENTIST GIDEON fled!_

"You can have the S-SAPPHIRE! A-And the w-wad of m-money! J-Just don't t-take me!" he begged.

"No! I'll hand you over to the GLOBAL POLICE!"

"Then cower before me! I am…"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Now don't get impatient, child! My name is BILL!"

"BILL!?" I took a step back, surprised. "I thought you were back in VERMILION CITY!"

"Now, child, let me go or you will be forced to let me go."

"NO." I answered, inwardly cowering. How had a Scientist-turned-thief managed to be a disguise all along? And why Bill? Didn't he need it for Celio's machine?

"Fine. Extraction Team, Power Up!"

A section of the roof lifted off, and a drone careened through the hole. It carried Bill by his arms, which I found a bit amusing.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he roared.

Okay, then it was not amusing.

He managed to sit down on the drone without getting chopped to bits, which was quite impressive. I would have clapped if not for the circumstances.

"MWAHAHAHA!" He pulled out a giant machine. My experiences with machines told me that Bill was up to no good.

"Fine! CCCDJCCCC5, use FLY!" I commanded.

_CCCDJCCCC5 used FLY!_

"HAHAHA!" He blew the Team Rocket Warehouse into pieces, Grunts scattering on the scrambled spin tile floor.

"This is what you get, FIVE ISLAND, for hiding the SAPPHIRE from me! I got it—"

He turned and patted his pockets.

"HEY! YOU TOOK THE SAPPHIRE!"

Unfortunately, I was already flying away.

"Hello, hello, are you CELIO?"

"Yes! Are you A?"

"Yes! I have good news and bad news; which one should you hear first?"

"The good news!"

"Okay, then, so I finally retrieved the SAPPHIRE. Turns out some dude had stolen it for TEAM ROCKET. I thought SILPH CO. was the end of it. TEAM ROCKET, I mean."

"Okay…"

"The bad news is that I ran into BILL down in the ROCKET WAREHOUSE."

"Okay, why is that bad? BILL is also helping me get the SAPPHIRE…"

"That's because BILL, well…"

"What?" Celio asked impatiently.

"He's kind of a hom—"

The Pokegear filled with static. Then a clear voice rang out.

"MWAHAHA, A! You didn't realize that CELIO was on my side, too! Sucks for you!"

"Darn it. For Arceus, darn it." I cursed.

**So Bill's a homicidal maniac now. Good thing we won't be seeing him around that often now, or are we?**

**In the next chapter, we return to the Kanto mainland. Sorry for the delayed update!**


	6. The Tournament Begins!

**Chapter Six**

**The Tournament Begins!**

**Again, sorry about the late update. I was busy. :(**

I was queasy on the boat ride to Kanto, but not of seasickness. More like afraid.

Bill was now a homicidal maniac, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Even with CCCDJCCCC5 and the rest of my team, defeating Bill was next-to-impossible. I guess I had to just plan and stay hidden and hope Bill wouldn't discover me.

Why was life so complicated?

Oh well, there was the Viridian Gym Leader tournament happening today. I could file in an entry slip, as the due date hadn't passed yet.

When I reached the lobby of the Kanto PKMN League Building in Saffron City, I took the elevator on the right side of the room.

It was creaky. I don't know why. Hearing rumors about another broken elevator freaked me out, and I didn't need two on my case!

The double doors opened to another lobby, but this time, it was packed with lots of famous Trainers. Green, Ben... even Lanette was there too! I slowly went up to the receptionist to ask for the details on the Viridian City Gym Leader Tournament.

"Hello, what do you need?"

"I want to sign up for the VIRIDIAN GYM LEADER TOURNAMENT."

"Okay, please hand me your TRAINER ID..."

She put my Trainer ID underneath a scanner. It beeped, and then flashed green.

"Cleared. You are now entered into the TOURNAMENT. Please come tomorrow in the INDIGO PLATEAU LEAGUE BUILDING at 2 PM. Thank you!"

_Tomorrow, 1:54 PM_

The normally rural area of Indigo Plateau was bustling with activity. TV crews for KantoTV were setting up their cameras and interviewing the contestants. All the participants gathered in the lobby, and all League challenges were put on hold.

They used the Champion's room. A secret tunnel existed, bypassing all the rooms, and as such, all matches for the Tournament were held in my room.

My room, for a brief while. Although, to be honest, it didn't feel like it. I'd never been actually a Champion, because immediately after I'd won the title, I gave it to Lance. I didn't want to be Champion, anyway. Too much work for me to do, and I just wanted to relax.

The tournament format would be as follows: Everybody would battle everybody else (that was called a round robin. Why?) and the one with the most wins was the new Viridian Gym Leader. If there was a tie, there would be another round robin tournament featuring the tied contestants, and that would determine the winner.

The announcer came over the speaker. "First up, is PKMN TRAINER A versus PKMN TRAINER GREEN!"

We ascended the stairs together, and emerged into the Champion's Room, where we had both held for a brief time. Nostalgia hit me in waves, and by the looks of it, so did Green.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Green got into a fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

_You are challenged by PKMN TRAINER GREEN!_

_PKMN TRAINER GREEN sent out PIKACHU!_

_Go! MARC!_

_MARC used WATERFALL!_

_Foe PIKACHU used FALSE SWIPE!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe PIKACHU used BUG BITE!_

_It's super effective!_

_MARC used SURF!_

_Foe PIKACHU fainted!_

_PKMN TRAINER GREEN sent out URSARING!_

_**(Cut to end of battle)**_

_CCCDJCCCC5 used FLY!_

_Foe EXPLOUD used BLAST BURN!_

_Curse the BLAST BURNS!_ I thought. Those moves were really annoying on enemy Pokemon.

_CCCDJCCCC5 fainted!_

_A has no usable POKeMON!_

_A blacked out!_

_GREEN: Are you out of practice?_

Green shook my hand. "Good game!"

"You too! Now I must heal at the CENTER. See you later!"

I didn't pay any attention to the TV commentary after the match. I was feeling too downcast for it. How many times did I have to lose to him? I still remember his damned Horsea!

As I reflected on that battle, I realized that Green was actually a lot more friendlier than before. Before, he was a jerk. I don't even know what happened to his Raticate – according to him, it got lost on the S. S. Anne.

Now, though... I imagine me beating him for Champion in only _eight tries_ kind of mellowed him. Good thing it wasn't like a hundred or such...

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. By the way, did you like the tournament style? I'm not going to cover all the battles (too much) but I'll be covering the most important ones.**

**Once again, review if you liked it! Or if you did not!**

**P.S. While I was typing the chapter, I sometimes accidentally spelled "tournament" as "torunament." Oh well, the mysteries of life.**


	7. I Learn To Love Shorts

**Chapter Seven**

**Everybody Loves Shorts**

**A/N: Computer's still not fixed, but it's okay. :) Howzit going?**

I was bored.

No. Not bored. Bored couldn't even describe the absolute boredom that I was feeling. Right after that first match against Green, I had to wait _two hours_. Seriously, Lanette? Could you finish the battle with Celio faster?

Ugh.

Then, of course, there was this annoying youngster, Ben, who kept on saying that he liked shorts. Seriously? Shorts? He's going to get himself sunburned!

I was beginning to doze off.

Zzzzz...

"GET UP, A!"

_What?_ I thought. Then, _oh, right._

"NOW COMMENCING: PKMN TRAINER A VS PKMN TRAINER BEN!"

_Zzzz..._

_Please, no. Please, no. Please, no._

Ben opened his mouth. Then,

"HI! I LIKE SHORTS! THEY'RE EASY AND COMFY TO WEAR!"

Ugh.

He _had_ to scream it.

_You are challenged by PKMN TRAINER BEN!_

_**(cuts to end of battle)**_

_BEN: Shorts are the best thing in the world!_

I was kinda bored here. I felt like half the matches had already taken place, and since there were 16 competitors, I only got to participate in 1/16 of the matches.

Oh well.

Then...

"REEEEEEEET!"

_What – can't be! Pigs don't fly! That only happens in stories!_

A dark shape sailed around the room, flapping once and slamming into my face.

"What was THAT for?" I asked.

_A wild ZUBAT appeared!_

_Go! CCCDJCCCC5!_

_Um... POKEBALL... or attack..._ I thought, bouncing back around between the two directions. In the end, I decided that I wanted to capture this Zubat.

_A used POKEBALL!_

_Gotcha! ZUBAT was caught!_

_Nickname ZUBAT? Yes,_ I thought.

_ZUBAT's nickname? ;;A 'Zq w,_ I thought.

_;;A 'Zq w was sent to BILL'S PC._

_Well, I guess this is a running gag now._

"WHERE'D THAT DAMN ZUBAT GO!?" Celio was saying, and running around.

"I caught it." I said, resignedly.

"I WANTED TO CATCH THAT!"

"A _ZUBAT_?"

"Curses!"

Celio was wearing a peculiar pair of headphones, with antennae sticking out of them. He fiddled the dial on his left side, and then the one to his right.

What did Bill say again?

Just then, a scruffy and official-looking guard stepped into the room. "Excuse me, but there will be no unauthorized electronic devices in this room or any other room of the INDIGO PLATEAU POKeMON LEAGUE."

"Hmph," Celio said, and then gingerly handed the machine over to the official, which was by now becoming impatient.

The sound of grinding machinery filled the old and defunct hideout. All the arrow tiles were redirected to point new ways, and Bill had some ideas for interior design to protect this space even more. Its previous owners had failed miserably in keeping this under wraps.

His most malicious – and at the same time, somehow beautiful – machine stood in the far corner, powering through loads of energy and scrolling through green text at about a hundred lines per minute. It towered over the rest of his machines, which at best stood only half its height. Intimidating black lines were painted on it, and the text "RANDOMIZER" was painted on the side, along with a whole other bumper stickers saying "TWITCH SUX" and other assorted things like "LMAONADE." (Don't judge. _I've_ seen weirder stuff, like Silver calling people trashy.)

Lines of reports scrolled through the screen.

**A sighted in VIRIDIAN GYM TOURNAMENT, loses against GREEN**

**MISSION 310 completed with code 0.**

Bill cackled maniacally. "_**AHA! NOW UTMOST PERFECTION BE THE MUST COMPLETED!**_"

Celio stepped up. "Excuse me, sir, but what _is_ the utmost perfection?"

"_**YOU FIND OUT. JUST MAKE SURE THE THAT GIRL WINS TOURNAMENT. AFTER, THOUGH...**_"

"Yes, sir!"

"_**NO INTERRUPT ME!**_"

Celio sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So what could Bill be planning again? We know he hates A, but what else?**

**Do you like the skit with Ben? The paragraph describing Bill's machine must have been the longest paragraph I've ever written!**

**Sorry if this is quite like a filler. There's going to be some action next chapter!**

**Once again, review if you liked it! Or if you did not!**


End file.
